


The Prolonged Wait

by marirable



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marirable/pseuds/marirable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто маленькая история про то, как Наташа ждёт Клинта с затянувшейся миссии. Немного fluff-а, но что поделать :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prolonged Wait

На часах было уже за полночь, но за окном было явно меньше. Она устало окинула взглядом мельтешащих внизу агентов Щ.И.Т.а и слезла с подоконника.  
Усевшись в кресло и накинув на ноги плед, она взяла в руки небольшой блокнот и стала карандашом, так по-детски, выводить имя, разве что не пририсовывая рядом сердечки. Имя того, кто был ей дорог. И плевать, что ей не присущи эти сантименты, - когда никого рядом нет, можно позволить себе эту слабину. А листочек можно потом вырвать из блокнота и бросить в пламя камина.  
Последние пару недель так проходил каждый ее вечер. Бокал вина, верхом на подоконнике, долгое сидение в кресле и поздний отход ко сну. И во время всего этого - размышления, томные, тревожные размышления...  
Вдруг она вскочила с места, чуть не запутавшись ногами в пледе, подошла к ноутбуку, стоявшему на обеденном столе, открыла его и зашла в агентскую базу Щ.И.Т.а. Пара щелчков мышкой, - и ей открыт доступ уровня, достаточно высокого для просмотра статусов агентов. Нужную фамилию долго искать не пришлось - она шла почти сразу по алфавиту. Статус - "На выполнении миссии", доступ к прочей информации закрыт. Наташа чертыхнулась. Директор Фьюри явно знал, кто и зачем может полезть в этот профайл.  
Она опустилась на стул и стала постукивать по столешнице красными ноготками, словно ожидая, что какая-то гениальная идея о том, как взломать базу Щ.И.Т.а, вот-вот придет ей в голову. Однако ничего не приходило.  
Она заходила по комнате. Нервозность, нарастающая с каждым днем, начинала ее настораживать; скоро она перестанет контролировать дрожь в коленках и начнет открыто паниковать хотя бы в пределах своей квартиры.

Стук в дверь.

Наташа резко обернулась и сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы не находиться прямо напротив двери, на случай, если из-за нее начнут стрелять. Она переместилась еще немного, чтобы взять с каминной полки "беретту". Бесшумно и неспеша она сделала несколько шагов по направлению к двери. Все мысли, посещавшие ее до стука в дверь, будто испарились. Сейчас она сохраняла беспристрастность и холодный разум.

\- Наташа, я буду признателен, если ты откроешь; я, в некотором роде, устал с дороги.

"Беретта" чуть не полетела на пол от Наташиного изумления. Ее сердце сначала пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось с бешенной скоростью. Она стремительно подошла к двери и, впрочем, не выпуская из рук оружие, открыла ее.

\- Ты явно ждала не меня, - усмехнулся стоящий в дверях мужчина, глядя на "беретту" в ее руке.

Наташа облегченно вздохнула.  
\- Нет, что ты... Просто проявляла осторожность, как всегда.

Мужчина с нарочитой серьезностью закивал, вторя ее внезапно приобретшему спокойствие выражению лица.  
\- Ну да, конечно. И не спим мы в такой час только потому, что осторожность проявляем, - он переступил порог ее квартиры, закрывая за собой дверь и заставляя Наташу попятиться. - Теперь, раз уж я закрыл дверь и из коридора нас никто не подслушает, - он произнес это с явной иронией, что заставило Наташу мысленно усмехнуться. - Признавайся - скучала по мне?

Дверь и вправду была закрыта, так что Наташе ничего не помешало улыбнуться по-настоящему.  
\- Да, Бартон, ты же знаешь - я всегда по тебе скучаю.  
Клинт, уже разглядевший своим соколиным зрением в кресле открытый блокнот с вычерченным Наташей именем, был явно доволен собой.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано где-то в 2011 году. Также опубликовано на FanFiction.Net.


End file.
